二次元ドリームフィーバー (Nijigen Dream Fever)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = PolyphonicBranch (music) * BUZZ (illustration) * hie (video) * 7@ (encoding) |links = }} Background This song has reached over a million views and entered the Hall of Legend, being PolyphonicBranch's most notable song. The lyrics are vague and open to interpretaton. It is featured in PolyphonicBranch's album Dennou Ryodan -Cyber Brigade- (電脳旅団 -サイバーブリゲイド) and on the video games Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd and Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the english version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Pursuit Delusion Crash Mind Lose Escape Brain Matter Create Emotion Supply Overflow Personality Intrusion Repress Retina Response Hallucinate Existence Certitude Doubt Out of Control Beyond Comprehension Innovation Reaction Madness Impulse Schism Limit Arrogance Machination Deduction Spirit Collapse Departure Life Sensation Oblivion Inferiority Defense Denial Core Affirmation Conceit Resolution Imposibble Command Impossible Veering off on a curve from the future I expected My p-p-paranoia Has gone and bloomed on me No, there's nothing suspicious about me I'm just a lonely despot who made the wrong choice Beyond the screen, over the rainbow Headlines excite the foolish masses I connect synapses to go see you You don't have enough XP for this video game Click the links to chase the delusion Chain reactions excite the foolish masses It's gone viral, and the name of the disease: 2D Dream Fever A clockwork crow caws Somewhere vital, a mainspring has blown Something dry springs, but what sprang up? Mimicking the words of a picky eater Hurrying up to join the parade Who's the missing kid playing shadow tag? With nothing but public execution spasm It's a magic show played in reverse White eyes turn to face me, brainwashed They've picked a target for solidarity Just hold off on the pain, the pain Let's forget, forget already Holding up your logic of 22 and 1 My p-p-paranoia Has gone and bloomed on me Now it spins, leaving me behind I'm a sad selfish brat whose choice was made for her Beyond the screen, over the rainbow I know you'll enjoy it too The real world that stopped on that day Fled into a video game I clicked the links to go see you I know they connect to you It's going viral, and the name of the disease: 2D Dream Fever Derivatives |other = |human = |category = Human cover |title = Lon's Cover |description = |color = black; color:#EBB607 }} |category = Human cover |title = Amatsuki's Cover |description = |color = black; color:#EBB607 }} |category = Human cover |title = Mafumafu's Cover |description = |color = black; color:#EBB607 }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Merchandising This song is featured as one of 2 songs selectable as a miniature holographic performances in HAKO VISION's Hatsune Miku (green box version). Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Magical Mirai 2013 *The ARTPOP Ball *Magical Mirai 2014 *MikuExpo Live in Shanghai 2015 *Magical Mirai 2015 JOIN ALIVE 2015 An appearance by Miku (with band MKP39) at the "JOIN ALIVE" music festival. She performed Tell Your World, Himitsu Keisatsu, "Nijigen Dream Fever", Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, glow, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, World is Mine, and ODDS&ENDS. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X (In the 'Shuukyoku no Medley: Chouzetsu Gikou Bousou Kumikyoku' medley) Gallery Dimension.jpg|Miku's Dimension module for the song "Nijigen Dream Fever", designed by BUZZ. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Miku 132.jpg|Miku's Dimension module for the song "Nijigen Dream Fever", designed by BUZZ. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Nijigen_dream_fever_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|BUZZ's loading screen, for the song "Nijigen Dream Fever". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". HAKO_VISION_Hatsune_Miku-_GREEN_BOX.jpg|The green box ver. of HAKOVISION's holographic Hatsune Miku candy box 2d_dream_figure.jpg|Alphamax's 2D Dream Fever figurine External links Official Unofficial Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Japanese songs Category:Original songs Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs